When They Were Young
by Kaida Shade
Summary: Gaara is sent to Konoha to learn the ways of the Sand's allies, and Naruto is assigned by the Hokage to show him around.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Naruto

I walked down the street, the sun on my back, wind on my face. Ah, this was great! No more school until tomorrow, I had the whole evening to cause trouble. Heheh! I spotted a large crowd around the Hokage's place and wandered over to see what the fuss was about. I pushed through to get to the front, much to the annoyance of the other people, but that was nothing new. I wasn't making any new enemies, no one seemed to like me too much anyway. A small group of people were approaching the door to the mansion; a guy in robes like the old man's, but blue, and three kids, one about my age. Who were these guys?

"Hey, why's the Kazekage showed all of a sudden?" One of the adults spoke over my head to their companion.

"Dunno, probably some politics crap with Hokage-sama." The other replied. Hmm, so this guy was a Kazekage, whatever that was. Hey! Maybe he's the boss of a village too. And what about those kids? The older guy bent down and spoke to them quietly and went inside the mansion, leaving the two older ones outside, looking really bored. Now the interesting stuff was over, the crowd dispersed, leaving just me and the two older kids. The boy glared at me and turned to his sister.

"Hey, Temari, that squirt is staring at us." He said.

"Yeah, so?" The girl replied, then looked at me. "Hey, kid, you got a problem or something?" She shouted at me. We stared at each other for a bit, then I turned away and wandered off down the street. Weird people. Oh well, I had things to do, places to go, havoc to cause. :)

Gaara

Why the hell did Father take me in there and not Temari or Kankurou? That was the question running through my mind as we followed the guide through a maze of corridors to a large, sunlit office. An old geezer was sat at the desk, dressed like Father, only in red. Another important person like Father? Yeah, probably.

"Ah, Kazekage-sama, was your journey pleasant?" The geezer said companionably.

"As much as can be expected. But enough pleasantries, let us get down to business."

"Of course. In your message, you mentioned your son, is this him?" He looked at me, smiling. "And your name?" I made to reply, but Father butted in.

"His name is Gaara. Now, I have a request regarding him. Would you accept him in the Konoha Ninja Academy?" The geezer looked mildly interested.

"Any reason?"

"It is my intention that he will follow in my footsteps when he is older. It would be an education for him to understand the ways of our allies here in Konoha before he assumes the position." Aww man! So I was gonna have to stay here? Why did I never get any say in stuff like this? The old guy studied me for a few moments, then addressed Father.

"I see no problem with that, yes, of course we can accept him." He smiled at me warmly for the second time. What was with this behaviour? "I shall send for one of the children to show him around, in fact I have the perfect person in mind."

"Good, I'll leave him with you then." Father turned and walked out, leaving me alone with the old geezer who stood up, walking over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, which I squirmed away from.

"I suppose you're feeling a bit weird, a bit out of place here, but don't worry, that will go soon. Now, if you wait here I will go fetch someone to show you around." Then he left, leaving me all alone in this huge office. Note to self: get a hold on that agoraphobia.

Naruto

"Ahahahahahaha! You'll never get me you BAKAS!" I laughed as I raced down the street, 2 chuunin on my tail. I rounded the corner, dashing down the street and colliding with something solid. I fell hard onto my butt, glaring up at whoever had gotten in my way. Oops, Hokage-geezer!

"Ah, Naruto, just who I was looking for. Come with me." The chuunins charged towards me, shouting swearwords.

"Ah, Hokage-sama, we're sorry, he's defaced the faces again!" One of them said breathlessly.

"Don't worry, I have a job for him, and then he can clear it up if he does it badly." Damn! Hokage-geezer placed a hand on my shoulder, steering me towards his mansion.

He led me straight into his office, where he let me go and shut the door. I found myself staring at the kid from earlier, who's pale, dark-rimmed eyes were locked on me. He looked really unhappy to be there.

"Naruto, I want you to take care of Gaara-kun until he gets used to Konoha, hes from Suna but will be staying here for a while." The kid looked mildly suprised and annoyed, but didn't say anything. As for me, I didn't mind making a friend, even if he was a bit quiet. I held out my hand to him, grinning widely.

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you!" The kid stared at my hand but didn't take it.

"I'm... I'm Gaara." He murmured.


	2. Chapter 2: A new friendship

Gaara

This kid was so noisy! But then again, at least he was willing to be around me, not like the kids back in Suna. He stopped suddenly in front of a restaurant, beckoning me inside. "This place is one of the wonders of Konoha, Ichiraku Ramen!" He said, grinning enormously. The old guy at the counter leaned over and looked down at us.

"Hey Naruto, who's your friend?" Friend? It took me a while to realise he was talking about me.

"This is Gaara-kun. Hokage-geezer is making me show him around, but I don't mind." The old man laughed.

"Well if you're on the Hokage's business, I guess this one's on the house!" Naruto cheered loudly and plonked down on one of the stools. So loud! I sat down next to him and the old guy placed two bowls in front of us. Naruto dived straight in, but I slowly tasted this new food. As soon as it touched my tongue it exploded in a symphony of deliciousness, I'd never tasted anything like it! I tucked in, enjoying every bite. Naruto looked sideways at me, grinning. "You like it?" He asked. I nodded furiously, slurping noodles. "Thought you would!" He grinned at me again, before finishing off his own and proceeding to stare hungrily at my bowl. I moved it to the other side of me, guarding it jealously. He pouted jokingly as I finished off, then swung himself off the stool, grabbed my hand and dashed off.

Maybe this place isn't so bad after all?

Naruto

We ran down the highstreet, me in front, Gaara lagging behind a bit. I rounded a corner and smashed into someone coming the other way, Gaara running straight into my back as I sat down heavily, so I ended up sat on his lap. The other person got up first, looming over us as Gaara pushed me off him. "Watch where you're going Narutard!" Oh great. Sasuke. I scowled up at him as he turned his gaze to Gaara. "And you are?" Gaara glared unblinkingly back at him, definately creeping him out.

"He's new around here, I'm showing him around." I bridged the really really awkward silence between them.

"Tch, whatever." Sasuke stalked off. Gaara glared after him, then glanced back at me, grinning evilly. Holding out his hand toward Sasuke, he muttered something I couldn't hear. A lump of sand wrapped itself around Sasuke's leg, pulling him back and making him fall flat on his face. He dragged himself up and glared around angrily. Gaara looked the picture of innocence as Sasuke got to his feet and walked off, rather faster than before. I held on as long as I could before bursting out in hysterical laughter. Gaara just smiled a little. I looked at him.

"Was that you?!" I asked, hardly believing it.

"Believe it." Gaara replied quietly. Hmm, nice line, I'll have to use that sometime.


	3. Chapter 3: School

Gaara

I woke the next day in a strange room with the sun streaming down on my face. I shot upright, where the hell was I? Loud singing from another room suggested this just might possibly be Naruto's house, ah yes, now I remember, I was staying here now.

Naruto walked in, dressed in nothing but a towel and humming tunelessly. "Hey Gaara-kun! Sleep well?" He said by way of greeting.

"Not really, but thanks for asking." I replied.

"Aww, that sucks. Anyway, shower's all yours." He replied, indicating the door. I stood and walked towards it, then thought of something.

"Do you... do you live here all alone Naruto?" I asked. He grinned sheepishly.

"Kinda, the people next door keep an eye on me and stuff, so I'm okay." He explained. "Now, are you gonna use the shower or what?" I nodded and headed for the shower.

Naruto

I dried off and dressed quickly, humming to myself. I wasn't particularly keen on taking Gaara to the Academy today, but that was the whole point of him being here after all. I just hoped he wouldn't lose all respect for me when he saw me making an ass of myself. Man, it sucks being the worst in the class sometimes. Other times its fun though. I smiled faintly at the thought of all the good times I'd had being stupid in class.

We walked to school, talking about random things. Well, I was talking about random things, Gaara never really said much. Arriving was a bit awkward because everyone immediately crowded round, demanding to know who the new kid was. He took it quite well really, something told me though he wasn't entirely used to this kind of attention.

Eventually we all went inside and sat down. Iruka-sensei started the class by explaining that we had a new student from the Sand village and that everyone should make him feel welcome, which they did. Well, if your ideas of making someone feel welcome is for everyone in the room to turn and look at them. Shikamaru walked in halfway through the register, prompting a 'and why are you late?' reaction from Iruka-sensei. He shrugged and plonked his butt next to me, leaning over and muttering in my ear. "Jeez you'd think he'd be used to it now." He said, then looked across at Gaara. "Who's the new kid?" He asked. I explained, and he nodded and looked back to the front, attempting to pay attention for once. Yeah right, within a few minutes he was slumped across the desk, bored out of his mind and probably asleep, business as usual really.

Gaara, on the other hand, was paying attention like he'd never done this before. Well, he _was_ from Suna, maybe they did things differently there. When it came to actually trying out what we were being taught, he was a little hesitant to show off, but got it almost right first time, when even Sasuke struggled. Shika and I didn't have a clue what this Henge no Jutsu thingy was all about anyway. What was the point of turning yourself into stuff? Oh well, there must be a point in it somewhere, so I kept trying and eventually managed to transform myself into someone that looked _almost_ like Gaara, but that's not hard coz we don't really look _that _different. He smiled faintly and transformed himself into me. Tch, show-off.

Gaara

Wow! What a great day! Konoha kids were trained in such a different way to in Suna. Me and Naruto headed straight to Ichiraku's while the other kids waited for their parents to come get them. He talked a lot as we ate, about how usually he wasn't so good at school stuff, about Shikamaru, the guy who had sat next to him and slept the whole day, about anything really. It was nice to have someone to talk to who didn't call me names or run away. Naruto seemed to know what it was like to be alone, to be different. He understood, he wasn't scared of me like everyone in Suna had been. Well, at least not yet. He didn't know what I could do yet, except for a little bit when I had tripped that nasty black-haired guy who he'd run into, and he'd found that funny. I smiled faintly at the memory as I slurped my Ramen. I had only been here two days and I already had something to thank Naruto for: introducing me to the heaven in food form that was Ramen noodles. Yuuuuuuuuum! Damn why didn't we have this in Suna?! Oh well, I'd just have to enjoy it while I was here. I already didn't want to go home.

Naruto looked across at me and grinned, and I couldn't resist smiling back, he was the only person I had ever smiled at; at least that I remember. Wow, is this what people mean when they talk about friendship? Yeah, must be.


	4. Chapter 4: Moonlight

Gaara

We got back to Naruto's house just as the sun began to lower itself in the sky, casting long shadows with its golden light. We had eaten, and Naruto was tired so he went to bed. As for me, well, the dark rings around my eyes are a testament to how much I sleep. When I do drop off, I'm haunted by horrible nightmares and for some reason Temari and Kankurou always keep out of my way even more than usual the next day, and they sometimes even need to repair the house. I'm only a little kid, how the hell can I do so much damage?

I clambered up onto the roof and sat staring at the moon, I liked the moon. So big and bright, turning everything to silver with its touch, it's beautiful. Loud singing from the street below caught my attention. I looked down to see two drunken Konoha shinobi with their arms slung over each others shoulders staggering down the street, singing a song I probably shouldn't have heard, about things I definitely shouldn't have, and didn't, know about.

"Shut the hell up!" Naruto's head appeared from the window, wearing a bizarre walrus hat and shaking his fist at the older ninjas. The drunks looked up and laughed at the pyjama-clad blonde hanging half out his window shouting at them. I couldn't help finding it a little funny too, but Naruto didn't know I was here and didn't really need to. He looked up, sensing my presence. Okay, maybe he did know.

"Oi, Gaara what're you doing up there?" He yelled, a little too loud in the quiet night.

"Nothing." I replied, hoping he would just go back to sleep. Nope, he hauled himself up to join me, not quite as agile as me though. He plonked next to me and grinned.

"Night time is nice isn't it?" he said casually, following my gaze and staring at the moon. I nodded slightly, it was nice. It was nice to talk to someone who wasn't calling me a monster for once, too.

Naruto

Gaara was so quiet, it weirded me out how you couldn't really talk to him coz he would seem to just blank you, and you could never really tell if he was listening coz he rarely, if ever, said more than one word in reply. Somehow though, being there on that roof with him didn't really require many words. It was a bit awkward though; I wanted to be friendly, but I was so used to being ignored or rejected when I tried to be nice that I wasn't very good at making friends. I wanted to be his friend, but I wasn't really sure if he did. Well, we'd only known each other for two days, we'd get to know each other better probably.


	5. Chapter 5: Conflict

Naruto

Two weeks had passed since Gaara's arrival, and I was right, we had become sort of friends. Nothing official, just a sort of mutual enjoying of each other's company. A lot of other people had taken to Gaara as well, despite his shyness. Sakura and Ino, some of the girls in our class, would giggle every time he went past, which seemed to scare him a little, stupid girls, they're so icky, heck I was even scared of them. One person who didn't like him though was Sasuke. He obviously didn't find Gaara tripping him up as funny as we had. He would challenge Gaara at everything, and then get annoyed when he lost to the little red-haired kid. Then he would storm off and go throw kunai at stuff, eventually the local cats learned to avoid the Uchiha kid with the evil look in his eyes. It seemed to confuse Gaara as to exactly why Sasuke was so keen to beat him at stuff, and my assurances that he was just a stuck up loser who had to be best at _everything_ didn't seem to help much.

Sasuke finally snapped that day. He challenged Gaara to a fight. Everyone crowded round as he shouted angrily at my little red headed friend. Some of the girls were cheering Sasuke, everyone else just watched, torn between joining the girls, or rooting for Gaara. Sasuke was popular and cool and everything, but Gaara was likeable despite his quietness. And Sasuke was really, REALLY up his own butt. They faced each other down, Sasuke glaring, Gaara seeming reluctant to fight. Until, that is, Sasuke chucked a kunai at him. There was a gasp, and then silence. Gaara hadn't moved. The kunai was embedded in a wall of sand, which crumbled before our eyes. The look on Gaara's face was like none I'd ever seen before. He raised his hands and the sand leapt towards Sasuke, wrapping itself around his legs. Gaara advanced on him glaring.

"You're just like the people at home. You hate me for no reason. What have I ever done to you to make you hate me like this?" He growled. Sasuke tried to run, but the sand held his legs solidly.

"How did you do that? How? This is... this is amazing." Sasuke snapped.

"Answer my question!" Gaara snapped. A playground fight had suddenly turned into something a whole lot sinister, and people were beginning to drift away, scared.

"Gaara! Let him go!" I yelled. Despite my dislike of Sasuke, I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Gaara turned around, the glare still on his face. "Come on." I said, taking a step towards him. "Nobody has to get hurt." He glared at Sasuke, a wild, angry look I had never seen before. After what seemed an age, he relaxed and the sand slithered away into the gourd on his back.

"I hate you Uchiha." He growled, then turned away and walked back to me.

Gaara

On the way back to Naruto's house all the kids were staring at me. Why? I hadn't done anything wrong, I was just defending myself! It was _his _fault! Even Naruto was looking at me oddly. I avoided his eyes angrily. I thought he would understand. It's basic, someone attacks you, you don't just let them hit you. He said nothing to me all evening and when he had gone to bed I climbed onto the roof to stare at the stars. I sighed heavily and looked down as I heard a voice below me. A tall, dark haired man walked the streets below me. He looked kind of like that Uchiha kid. He seemed to sense my presence and gazed up at me, eyes glowing red in the dark. I shivered, those eyes were creepy.

_Like the eyes of a demon, eh Gaara-chan?_

_Yes, mother, they are._


	6. Chapter 6: Making up

Naruto

Gaara didn't speak to me the whole of the next day. To be honest, I was glad of it, I wasn't so sure about him anymore, not that I didn't like him anymore, but I was a bit more... well, scared I guess. He seemed to pick up on that, and he was leaving me alone, but he kept shooting death-glares at Sasuke, which the Uchiha was attempting to ignore but I got some smug satisfaction from seeing him squirm under my friend's gaze. He _had_ started the fight, after all. Gaara pulled me aside at recess, obviously he wanted to talk. He was looking down at his feet; he looked so small and vulnerable that way, but from what I had seen the day before he obviously wasn't.

"Naruto, I… I'm sorry for what I did yesterday. I just got so mad at that guy!" his hands formed into fists and I honestly thought he might punch me. "I never did anything to him and he hated me. I'm really, really sorry I scared you, please, don't be scared of me." He raised his pale green eyes to look at me, and there were tears there. Poor guy. I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. He stiffened in surprise but didn't pull away.

"I'm not scared of you." I said. "I couldn't be scared of you, you're my best friend." I couldn't see him smile but he relaxed a bit. We stood there like that for a bit, until Gaara spoke again.

"Umm, Naruto can you let go of me please?" I let go quickly and backed off. "You sure you're still okay with me?" he asked nervously

"Course, everyone gets mad." I grinned like a fox. "We're still friends." Gaara smiled back. Hey, I wasn't gonna lose the best friend I had just because he whupped someone I don't even like.

Gaara

No! He's my friend and you can't change that.

Oh yes I can, you know what I can make you do. If you're a bad boy...

No, mother, I'm a good boy.

Yes, you are, you do what your mother says. Good boy, Gaara-chan.

Naruto

Gaara looked slightly concerned for a moment, then relaxed. I looked at him questioningly and he shook his head. It was nothing. By the end of the day we were fast friends again and walked home together as usual.

When we arrived, we were greeted by a letter waiting on the doormat. It was addressed to Gaara. He picked it up and opened it. Concentrating hard, he read the letter. His face fell suddenly and the paper fell from his suddenly limp hand.

"What's up? What did it say?" I asked, desperate to know.

"I… I'm going home." He murmured miserably.

"NANI?!?!"

"My father wants me back in Suna. He doesn't say why. Just that he's sending someone to get me tomorrow morning."

For once I was speechless. I was gonna lose the best friend I had just because his dad wanted him back. "I don't want to go, but I have to." Gaara muttered.

"You'll come back some time right?" I asked earnestly. He shrugged.

"I hope so."


	7. Chapter 7: Leaving

**sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know I havent updated for ages, and you've probably all forgotten what this is even about. I've been busy, really busy, so please forgive me! This chapter's a bit short, but I added 2 this time to make up for not updating for god knows how long, and the last one is quite long (for me anyway) so yeah, enjoy.**

* * *

Gaara

The next morning sucked. And I mean, really sucked. Leaving sucked, having to sit in a cart with one of the council members sucked. The fact that said guy kept shooting terrified glances at me _really_ sucked. I'm not sure, but I think Naruto was crying as we said goodbye. He wouldn't look me in the eye, so I think he was. Despite myself I let a few tears roll down my own cheeks, although whether that was because of what I was leaving or what I was going to I wasn't sure. Back home. Back to being feared and hated by everyone around me, even my own brother and sister; back to people running away and not even giving me a chance. The people in Konoha had given me a chance, they'd let me be friends with them. I wouldn't forget that, especially not the hyper blonde who had shared his house, his food and his school with me. He was more like me than met the eye, I didn't know why but I could tell we shared something more in common than a liking for Ramen noodles. No, I definitely wouldn't forget…

Naruto

I watched Gaara go, tears rolling down my face. He was the first best friend I'd ever had and he was going. Things like this always happened to me; I'd think I'd found someone who would really be my friend and then things would go wrong. Even Shikamaru only hung around with me coz we were both really bad at school stuff, me coz… well I'm not very good, and him coz he's so lazy.

I sat outside for a long time after Gaara had faded out of sight. I missed him already. That guy who had come seemed really boring and kinda old and kinda scared of Gaara. Other than awesome Sasuke-wupping-ness and not sleeping ever, Gaara had never done anything scary around me; I couldn't think why anyone would be scared of him. I sighed and strolled off down the street to get some Ramen. Okay, it wouldn't much good to the Gaara-leaving thing, but it would do a lot of good to the me-feeling-bad-about-it thing. Besides, he'd said he wanted to come back, so I had a feeling we would see each other again…


	8. Chapter 8: The Chuunin Exams

7 Years Later

Naruto

I glared heatedly after Sasuke's retreating back. Arsehole! How dare he tell me I'm useless? Sakura was silently angsting over whatever it was he had said to her, she was so pretty when she was sad. I scuffed the ground with my shoe angrily. Something caught my eye; a rock. Waiiit, that wasn't a rock. I took a few steps and glanced back over my shoulder. The 'rock' had moved. Haha! I knew it!

"Rocks don't move, they're not square and they don't have eyes you baka!" I yelled.

"Exactly the kind of deduction I'd expect from you!" The rock replied and suddenly glowed blindingly. It exploded into three puffs of coloured smoke and I was left with three annoying kids sat coughing on the ground in front of me.

"Konohamaru what are you doing?" I sighed. Jeez, wouldn't that little brat ever leave me alone?

"Aww c'mon Naruto, you said you'd play Ninja with us today!" He replied, pouting.

"What's the point of a ninja playing at being a ninja?" Sakura muttered miserably, obviously still angsting. Jeez why does she like Sasuke so much anyway? He's such an arsehole and he has all the girls fawning over him. What's he got that I don't?

"Hey, who the hell's this cow anyway?" Konohamaru muttered, then seemed to think of something. "Ohhh, Naruto you're a real smooth operator!"

"I am?"

"Yeaaaah… so, she's your…" he held up his little finger "Girlfriend!" I grinned like a fox.

"Oh yeah! You can so tell she digs me eh?" I chuckled but regretted it instantly as Sakura's fist slammed into my face. Damn, for such a skinny cow she's got a pretty good punch on her.

"What the hell kind of girlfriend are you anyway?!" Konohamaru yelled only to be rounded on by the pink monster of DOOM! (aka Sakura) He bolted off around the corner and the next thing I heard was a loud yell from that direction. I picked myself up off the ground and ran after him.

"You know, I really hate little brats like you." Konohamaru was being held off the ground by an older guy wearing a black pyjama-like-thing and a shitload of purple lipstick all over his face. He was carrying something that looked like a giant toilet roll with a brush stuck out the top.

"HEY! Put him down you asshole!" I yelled as I rounded the corner. The guy smirked.

"Nah, I don't think I will. I think I'm gonna have a little fun first." I tensed, ready to fight, but a rock came flying out of nowhere and hit the guy's hand. He yelled and dropped Konohamaru. I looked up in the direction the rock had come from, my face dropping into a glare as I realised who had thrown it. Great, Sasuke.

"You have a lot of nerve, coming into someone else's village and causing trouble." He growled, crushing a second rock into dust with his bare hands. Tch, show off.

"Well, why don't you come down here and do something about it!" the guy growled, removing the toilet roll thing from his back. The girl who was with him gasped. "Kankurou, you're not going to use _that_ are you?"

"Well why the hell not?" the guy snapped.

"Kankurou." A voice cut through the tense atmosphere like a knife. "Enough. You're a disgrace to our village." The guy looked scared and stared at the tree where Sasuke was sat. There, standing upside-down on a branch was a shortish, red-headed guy with light green eyes with dark circles around them. A guy that looked really familiar.

"Sorry, Gaara. We were just-" Kankurou murmured."

"I don't care what you were doing. Save it for the exams." The redhead snapped. Gaara… damn did that sound familiar…

He turned to Sasuke, his eyes cold and calculating. "I apologise for any trouble my siblings caused. We are here for the Chuunin exams; they are a little… unruly."

"Chuunin exams huh? Who are you exactly?" Sasuke asked.

"They call me Sabaku no Gaara. And you?" The redhead replied. Sasuke's eyes registered surprise, but only barely.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Gaara's eyes narrowed

"An Uchiha… I look forward to fighting you." He said, turning to leave. A thought hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Hey, Gaara! Remember me? It's me, Naruto!" I called. He looked at me with cold disdain.

"I have never seen you before." He growled before walking away with his siblings in tow.

I stared after him in shock. How could he not remember me? Okay, I hadn't recognised him straight away- he'd changed a lot, but once I heard his name I knew him! Heck, even Sasgay recognised him. And what was with the attitude? Okay, he'd been a bit shy and untrusting when I'd known him, but his response then was just _icy. _

I kicked a can by my foot absentmindedly, so absentmindedly in fact that I didn't notice Kakashi-sensei until he was right in my face. I jumped back in surprise, yelling something obscene.

"Yo, thanks for the great greeting Naruto." He drawled sarcastically. "Great news, I just entered you all for the Chuunin exams."

"Wha-?!" I yelled

Sasuke smirked in his usual cooler-than-thou way

Sakura looked worried.

"I have great faith in all of you; don't let me down." Kakashi smiled, well, I think it was a smile, the mask makes it hard to tell, ya know? We nodded and he disappeared.

"Hear that guys? The CHUUNIN EXAMS! We finally get to prove how good we are!" I cried in delight, receiving a glare from Sakura and a disapproving look from Sasuke.

"I just want to fight that Gaara character." Sasuke muttered.

"You already fought him once, remember?" I smirked, trying to avoid laughing. Sasuke glared, but I saw the embarrassment.

"No." He stalked off back towards his house, leaving me alone with Sakura. I pulled my foxy smirk and laughed.

"He just doesn't want to admit he got his ass handed to him, eh Sakura-chan?" She glared at me irritably and marched off in the direction of her own house. Greaaaaaat, alone again. I wandered home slowly, lost in thoughts and memories of that few months when I'd thought I had a real friend.


End file.
